1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hip arthroplasty and, more particularly, instruments used in hip arthroplasty.
2. Related Art
Total hip arthroplasties are typically done using a variety of approaches. Generally, the approach chosen is because of how the surgeons were taught. Every approach has its advantages or disadvantages. Typically, there are at least two different shape cup impactors utilized to do acetabular cup impactions: those impactors that are straight and those that have some sort of bend or curve in them. Thus, the state of the art requires at least two separate instruments to be supplied for total hip arthroplasties. It would be an advantage if one instrument could be used in either approach.